Red Light Special
by AcklesAddict1
Summary: Sam is about to be married and his friends take him for one las hurrah to Las Vegas. there he meets an exotic dancer who changes his liik on things.... will he go back to the woman he is supposed to marry, or will he risk all for a man he barely knows.
1. Chapter 1

**Autors note: **Hi, I'm new here onf . A friend of mine, who knows I love to write, told me that I should subscribe here. I have a lot of stories published on but she told me that I could get more exposure here, so here I am.

The thing is, I noticed that this is strictly Sam/Dean and most of my stuff is Jensen/ Jared so I only have a few stories that qualify for this site. Another thing is, is that all my stories are NC17, which is a rating that is not allowed on and this means that I'm gonna have to edit all my chapters into R rated chapters.

So I'm sporting the First two chapters of a couple of Sam/Dean stories here and see what'll happen. So if you like it and think I should continue, I would apreciate it if you would let me know.

If you are interested in more stories and aren't solely fixated on Sam/Dean but also like reading Jensen/Jared you can check out my stories at /archive.

I do want to warn people, I write strictly slash and my main pairings are always Sam/Dean or Jared/Jensen, if you go to my /archive penname (which is AcklesAddict) you will find slash stories and all of them are rated NC17, that means they have excplicit sexual content. If this squicks you, then you should not go there.

Since I enjoy writing for people I did want to try it here, so if you like it, drop me a line and I'll post some more, but if you want the scoop and don't mind NC17, then go to the s-d page because my stories will 'premiere' by lack of a better word, on that site.

Thank you for reading and (hopefully :P) reviewing and I hope you'll enjoy my stories.

Lots of Love, AcklesAddict.

Chapter 1:

Sam opened the door and stepped outside "by sweetheart" he called out "don't stay up, we'll be late" and he turned to close the door.

A blonde woman came running down the stairs and kissed him "have fun" she said and her eyes sparkled "just not to much, ok".

Sam smiled and kissed his fiancee softly "don't worry" he said "the boys insisted on taking me to Vegas for my bachelor week, but I'm coming home to you as soon as possible".

He kissed her cheek and lifted his bag onto his shoulder "have fun at the hens party and I will see you in a week, when I get back".

He turned and smiled at his friends that were waiting in the cab, Andy, Jake and Zach, they were taking him to Vegas as a last stop before getting hitched.

They had rented a big ass suite at a hotel, so they could all stay in the same part while still having separate rooms.

Sam hopped in the cab and they went on their way, the had gotten to know each other in college, they had all studied Law at Stanford and now ran a Law firm together.

Sam knew he was lucky with such good friends, he and Zach even went way back to High School, they had been on the football team together and had experienced some drunken nights together, even experimenting a bit.

That had been before he had met Jess at Stanford, he had loved her from the second he laid eyes on her, she was funny, smart, kind and beautiful, and she loved him right back.

So after dating for six years he had finally popped the question and asked her to marry him, she had said yes and here he was on his way to the last week of his freedom.

The flight went pretty easy and they got to their hotel without to much trouble, the room they were in was amazing, it was like a damn house.

Since they all had money, they all had chipped in and splurged on this room with four separate bedrooms, a living room and even a small kitchenette.

The room was stocked with food, snacks and booze since the guys had called ahead and notified the hotel that it was a special occasion.

Sam had thanked his friends profusely but they claimed it was all out of selfishness, said that they had wanted to come to Vegas, legal gambling and legal prostitution.

Jake had even told him that if he'd never been to a Vegas strip Club, he hadn't really lived at all, and Jake, of course, knew all the high end strip clubs.

They took their time to get cleaned up and change into their party outfits, Andy and Jake musing about all the hot girl they were going to score and Zach getting the brunt of the jokes as he had flirted with the bellboy.

They knew Zach was gay, hell Sam admitted to his friends that he was bi, though he had never told Jess that little fact.

He figured that as long as he didn't need to tell her, she didn't need to know, it could only cause trouble and that was the last thing he wanted.

"So, Sammy" Andy said as he slung his arm around Sam's shoulder "the boys and I have a very special surprise for you on the first night of the last week of your life".

He chuckled and slung his arm around Andy's waist "really?" he asked and smiled as Andy nodded "and what might that surprise be?".

The guys chuckled and grabbed something form the couch "it's a surprise" Andy said and offered Sam the blindfold he was holding.

Sam chuckled and turned around, allowing his friend to tie the black cloth over his eyes "I'm not going to be the topic of the next CSI episode, am I?" he joked as they led him out of the room.

Sam could feel they got into the elevator and judging by the sound his friends lead him outside to a car.

Jake made sure that Sam didn't bump his head against the top of the car as he helped his friend in "you are going to love this" he said as he sat down next to Sam.

They all got into the cab and Zach gave him the address of something but Sam couldn't quite make out what he told the cabbie.

The drive was rather short and he was pulled out of the car and towards a building where music was playing loudly.

Andy laughed and was discussing something with a man at the door, he guessed to be bouncers, every place in Vegas seemed to have bouncers.

He felt a hand on the small of his back and he was being lead into the building, the music got louder and he could hear people yelling and wolf whistling "guys" he said as a smirk appeared on his face "did you bring me to a strip club?".

There were three chuckles and then he felt a hand untie the black cloth from around his head "surprise, Sammy" Andy said as he spread his arms in a wide gesture.

Sam looked around the room and his eyes widened, it was a strip club alright, but it wasn't all like he had expected it to be.

The room was dimly lit, only the various stages were lit with bright colours, the furniture was a dark brown and the interior was red with blue, giving it a luxurious but warm feel.

His friends lead him to a table by the main stage, at least he thought it was the main stage, it was the largest and had the biggest audience.

Then he did a double take and turned to Andy "it's a gay strip club" he said and smiled "this is awesome" and he looked around excitedly, trying to take in all the sights.

He sat down on a chair and was immediately supplied with a glass of champagne "thank you" he said as he took in the waiter dressed in nothing more then a thong and a bow tie.

That's when he saw him, up on that centre stage dancing to, and he had to listen for a moment, the man was dancing to he believed it to be Nickelback.

But the music didn't really matter, it was the man that had caught his attention.

The man was exquisite, about 6 ft tall and a lean but muscular built, he was dressed in leather, ass less chaps, a cowboy hat and a leather thong.

Sam could feel his mouth start to water as he took in the man dancing on stage, there was something in his mouth, and when the man lifted his hand and pulled on it his plump lips formed to what Sam now could see was a red sucker.

The man was sucking on a lollipop while dancing and it was making Sam think all kinds of naughty thoughts, everything else had vacated his mind, he didn't remember who he was, where he was and who he was with, all he knew was him.

The man started to move towards him, hips swaying and waist rolling with the beat of the music, Sam thought it was strange that the man would dance to a rock song, but he really made it work.

He watched as the man strutted across the stage, collecting bills from eager patrons, all wanting to have an excuse to touch the man.

Sam pulled his wallet from his pants and pulled out a hundred dollar bill and stood up "whoa" Andy said "where the hell you goin' buddy?" he asked.

Sam looked down at his friend and smirked evilly "the man has been working very hard" he said and glanced back at the dancer "I'm going to show my appreciation".

Andy glanced at the bill in Sam's hand "by giving him a c-note?" he asked "he's not that good".

Sam chuckled and shook his head "trust me" and he grinned "he is just that good" and he slowly made his way towards the stage.

He ignored the calls from people that he was blocking their view as he patiently waited for the man to come his way.

He didn't have to wait long, the limber man made his way down the edge of the stage, smiling and winking at the patrons as they slipped bills in the side of his thong and chaps.

Sam caught the gaze of the other man and held it, he wasn't shy by any chance, you really couldn't be if you were a lawyer.

He watched as the man moved slowly towards them, keeping their eyes locked the entire time, he wanted the man to know that Sam liked what he saw and he put all his lust and want in the look he shot at the brunette.

When the man reached him Sam finally took his eyes off the other man's long enough to give him a thorough once over, mapping out the perfectly muscled and tight body of the dancer.

The height of the stage made that Sam's head was at the same height of the dancers crotch, he showed the bill, so the dancer could see the amount Sam was about to give him, and he saw green eyes widen momentarily before the seductive gaze took over again.

Sam lifted his hand and slipped it around the dancers waist, he pulled the man towards him and briefly rubbed his nose across the man's stomach.

He knew that most places officially had a 'no touching the dancers' rule but Sam also knew that when people threw around money like he and his friends were doing, buying expensive bottle and giving large tips, it usually meant he had more leniency that others.

He grabbed the string of the thong that ran through the dancers cheeks and pulled it back a little, with a mischievous smile he slipped the bill under the string and let go.

The dancer grinned and licked his lips, Sam knew that he wasn't hard to look at and judging by the look on the dancers face, he didn't mind all that much that Sam was taking these liberties by touching him.

Sam crooked his finger and motioned the dancer to bed over so they could hear each other "you do private dances?" Sam asked the man.

A perfectly shaped brow arched and a smirk appeared on the man's face "depends on the pay" he replied.

Sam chuckled and pulled another note from his wallet "there's more where that came from" he said and ran his fingers along the man's thigh "come see me when you're done".

Sam took a step back and once more allowed his eyes to roam the man's body, he gave the dancer one more smile and then turned back to his table.

He sat down and was immediately questioned by his friends "I don't know" he replied when Jake asked him what the hell he was doing.

Andy grabbed his arm "dude, you're getting married" he said "do you really think that this is wise?".

He looked back to the dancer and felt that burning heat in his stomach, the heat he had gotten the first time he had seen a gay porn movie, the time Jess dressed up in that little nurse outfit and he knew that it probably was a bad idea.

Then Jake placed his hand on the table and eyes Sam, Jake was always the one who had been able to read him like a book "what happens in Vegas" he said and locked eyes with the other men at the table "stays in Vegas".

Zach chuckled and placed his hand on Jake's and repeated the line, Andy looked around the table and then grinned "what the hell" he said "man's entitled to a little bit of fun, right" and he followed Zach's example.

Sam looked at the hands in the middle of the table, if he went along then it would be cheating, his eyes flickered back to the dancer and the fire in his stomach became an inferno and he slammed his hand down on his friends "what happens in Vegas" and he smirked at Jake "stays in Vegas".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They had been sitting at the table for a while and Sam kept glancing at the stage, wondering when the dancer would come back for another show.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Zach "hey man" he said "this guy really got your attention, didn't he?".

Sam grinned and took a sip from his bourbon "did you fucking see him, Zach?" he asked as he placed his glass back on the table "fucking sinful, the way this guys body moves".

His friend chuckled and slapped his arm "you just be careful, ok" Zach said, his eyes worried "I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret later".

Sam smirked and nodded his head "don't worry" he said "I can take care of myself, you know".

He leaned back in the chair and reached for his glass, he snorted when a familiar song came on, it was Lick by Joie and probably one of the most used numbers in strip clubs.

He placed his glass back on the table and then his eyes found something interesting, it was the dancer, he had traded his chaps and thong for a pair of tight and short boxer briefs and Jared suddenly felt the urge to buy a whole warehouse full of them.

His eyes followed the swaying hips and the dip and curve of the mans waist as he walked over to Sam, watching the guy ignore some of the patrons and only offering weak smiles for the ones that did catch his attention.

Without introducing himself or saying anything he walked up to Sam and straddled his lap, pressing his warm and practically naked body against the lawyer.

Sam's hands landed on the dancers thighs and he squeezed the supple flesh "so you do private dances after all?" he asked and winked at the man in his lap.

He ignored his friends comments and their wide eyed stares as the man sat down in his lap and draped his arms around Sam's neck.

"Dean" the dancer said "my name is Dean.... I'm gonna make sure it's a name you won't forget" and he undulated his hips in Sam's lap.

Sam's hands tightened on Dean's thighs and he pushed his hips up into the dancer "Dean" he let the name roll over his tongue "my name is Sam.... and there is no way I'm forgetting that name".

A smug smile appeared on the dancers face "what do you want?" he asked as he skimmed his fingers down Sam's neck.

Sam's blood was heating up rapidly, having the man in his lap, within touching distance and whispering in his ear made him want to slam the dancer down on the stage and fuck him silly.

"What's on the menu?" Sam asked as he slid his hands up and around to cup the man's perky ass "I need to know what's offered before I can decide".

Dean pulled back a bit and smirked "lap dance is $400, what can I say, I'm a wanted man" he said when he saw Sam's eyes widen.

Sam nodded his head "ok" he said "what else".

Dean shifted in his lap "second dance is for half the price" he said and then his voice became softer and he leaned in towards Sam "any 'dancing' not performed here is done by oral arrangement in advance".

Sam didn't know whether to be relieved or to be disappointed by the fact that this beautiful man was for sale "but I warn you" Dean said "anything besides dancing is very expensive.... only the occasional person can dig up that kind of money".

Sam smirked and dug his fingers in the round curves of Dean's ass "trust me" he muttered against Jensen's ear "money is no problem".

Dean stood up and grabbed Sam's hand "how about a dance first, then" he said "there are a few private rooms in the back, we won't be interrupted there".

He stood up and followed Dean to the back of the club and through a heavy black door into a small room with a chair a pole and a few large throw pillows for decoration.

He smirked and sat down on the chair "show me what you god, baby" he said as he watched Dean close the door and lock it behind him.

The dancer walked over to the wall and turned on a small sound system, Missy Elliot 'Hot Boyz' came over the speakers, a nice heavy rhythm.

He walked over to Sam and started dancing to the music, Sam watched the dancers body move like liquid across the floor and over his lap, enjoyed the way muscular thighs pressed against his on occasion.

"Can I touch you?" he asked and smiled when Dean nodded his head "just keep it above the shorts" the dancer warned "below and I charge you extra".

Sam gripped Dean by his waist and made the man stop moving, he was fascinated by the dancer's physique, but dancers usually had amazing bodies.

He slipped his hands across skin that was a little damp with sweat, followed the planes of his stomach and the curve of his hips "fuck" he muttered softly as his fingers roamed Dean's body.

"I can do anything, right" he said "as long as I keep on top of the shorts?".

Dean nodded "yeah, pretty much" he said and straddled Sam's lap once more "what is it that you want to do to me, city boy?".

"Everything" Sam replied and he stood up, lifting Dean with him and turned to sink down into the throw pillows on the floor "but for now, touching will do".

He situated himself in between the dancers legs "tell me if I make you uncomfortable" he said and he ran his hand from Dean's knee to his hip, watching his fingers caress soft golden hairs.

The dancer's breath quickened and Sam used his thumb to stroke circles in Dean's abdomen, watched as the soft skin gave in and bounced back.

Then a thought entered his head "can I touch you with anything other than my hands?" he asked and he raked a nail across Dean's nipple.

The dancer gasped and involuntarily arched up into Sam's touch "that depends" he said "what did you want to use to touch me?".

A wicked gleam entered Sam's eyes and he leaned down so his mouth was next to Dean's ear "my lips..... and my tongue" he replied "god, I wanna taste you on my tongue".

"It'll cost you" Dean said "$500 and you can touch me with your tongue.... as long as it stays outside the shorts".

Sam growled and nodded his head "deal" he said and he reached for his wallet, he plucked out 4 bills and slipped them into the front of Dean's tiny shorts.

He scooted down so his mouth was hovering above Dean's stomach, it looked so good and he wondered if it would taste as good as it looked.

Slowly he lowered his head and placed an openmouthed kiss on Dean's stomach, smiling into the soft skin when he felt the dancers breath hitch, happy to know that he wasn't the only one affected by this.

He grew bolder with each minute, soft kisses turning into little licks and those licks turned into sucking and nibbling at the dancers soft skin, he tasted like sweat and honey, salt and sweet and Sam couldn't get enough.

Slowly he moved up Dean's body, licking and sucking on the way until he encountered a dusky nipple "hmm" he muttered and he licked the tiny bud.

The dancer shivered and arched into Sam's mouth "you like that?" he asked the half naked man beneath him.

Dean lifted his head from the pillows "I've had worse" he said in a neutral voice and fisted his hand in Sam's hair "you got money?" he asked.

Sam frowned and nodded his head "more than you know" he replied and he couldn't resist licking the other nipple.

The dancer arched again and his hand tightened in Sam's hair "two grand" he growled out "and I'll spend the night with you" he looked down at Sam "that's generous, normally I charge three".

Sam gazed up at Dean "make it at your place and I'll give you four" he said "I'm staying with friends and I want some privacy".

The dancer shifted beneath him and smirked "deal" he said "you can draw the money at the bank at the bar".

He stood up and pulled Dean up with him "lets get this done" he said and pulled the dancer closer to him "because I wanna get you out of those tight shorts and into a bed, ".

**Autors note: **Thank you all for reading these First two chapters of my story, these have been rated R, or M by , and have had no editing, however, if I do continue to post here the chapters will have to be editid by me sice I write NC17.

If you like the story, but don't like NC17, drop me a line and I'll continue to post the story here as rated M. if you want to continue to read the NC17 version, go to /archive and look for author AcklesAddict, you will find all of my Sam/Dean as well as my Jensen/Jared stories posted there (the NC17 versions).

Sinful Desire also has more stories that you might like and they are categorized by pairing, you can choose either the Sam/Dean fandom or the Jensen/Jared fandom, all stories are properly rated with the apropriate warnings.

Thanks for everything.

Lots of Love, AcklesAddict


End file.
